Love In All Ages
by TheOneAndOnlyMockingjayFire
Summary: In 1862 , in the tiny town of Forks, Isabella Marie Swan lost her family in a fire and also her love Edward Mason when he was shot - now, Bella Swan lives with her father and meets a boy she's never met before but loves with all her heart. AU. ExB. T for language. Lines and plots from the Beautiful Creatures movie. Characters are from Twilight. - On pause for the time being -
1. First Sight

**AN - Things are going to be a bit mixed up for my liking so I know if there's any obvious mistakes in this.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight nor Beautiful Creatures, unfortunately, only the idea.**

* * *

**1862**

**BPOV **

"NO! Mother!" I screamed sprinting towards the burning building. My parents were inside that house. But they can't be dead - they can't!  
"Isabella, wait!" Edward shouts, trying to catch up with me. "Isa-argh!" I turn around and see Edward falling to the floor.  
"Edward!" I screeched, running back towards him. "No, Edward, don't you dare! Don't you dare leave, please!" I begged as he shut his eyes. "No!" I shake him violently but he doesn't respond. "No!" I begin to sob. I've lost everything - my family, my Edward, my estate. I suddenly remember something my mother taught me - a spell to bring loved ones back from the dead. She told me never to use it but I'm desperate. I _need _Edward back.

"_Blood of my heart, protection is thine_  
_Life of my life, taking yours taking mine_  
_Body of my body, marrow and mind_  
_Soul of my soul, to our spirit bind_  
_Blood of my heart, my tides my moon_  
_Blood of my heart, my salvation, my doom._"

**EPOV **

I breathe in deeply before opening my eyes and seeing a creature before me that does not look like my Isabella - but at the same time does.  
"Isabella?" I ask and she glares down at me with golden eyes. "Is that you? What happened to your eyes? What have you done?" She doesn't answer me instead she just gets up, pulls off her locket that I gave her before dropping it to the ground and walking off with not a another look in my direction.

I tried to get up but I was too weak.  
"Isabella!" I screamed after her but she didn't turn back. She wasn't Isabella anymore. What had she done? She can't have...her mother told her never to...she cast the Forbidden Spell. To bring me back to life. "Isabella..." I trailed off before closing my eyes to sleep.

**2013**

**BPOV **

I wake up from another nightmare. It's been the same dream every night for months now. I can't ever see him - he always has his back to me but I know him - like I've known him all my life. And it feels like something terrible is going to happen when I reach him but at the same time I'm not scared at all - I want him , no matter what happens. But I never get to him - then I die.

I've been stuck most of life in Forks - Washington's least famous middle of nowhere - by the time, we get a movie, it's already out on DVD and our theatre always gets the panels wrong. We're too far away from Seattle to have a Starbucks - how sick is that? We have twelve churches and one library - with more banned books than books to read. Same damn families have lived here for generations - they keep re-enacting the Civil War like it's going to turn out there - my mother used to say there are only two kinds of people in Forks - the ones too stupid to leave and the ones too stuck to move - that's why she ran away with me when I was a baby - to sunny Arizona - where she met Phil - a minor baseball player and I came back to live with Dad so Mom could travel with Phil.

But my Dad's parents lived here and died here. I was distraught when they died. People said it was God's will - I think it's the only way most people get out of here. I can understand why young men signed up for the Civil War - anything better than a life standing still. But I think even the dead stay in Forks - sometimes - it sounds crazy - but sometimes I can hear them. Men shouting orders in the cemetery near the forest. And I hear a girl - saying the name Edward right in my ear.

I imagine all kind of things lately - at first I was scared that I was losing my mind, until I realised that that would be no great loss, I start junior year tomorrow so losing my mind is inevitable. Sometimes, I'm Billy Pilgrim from Slaughterhouse 5 by Kurt Vonnegut - _To be unstuck in time, in a constant state of stage fright never knowing what part of my life I'd have to act in next. _I just love the sound of that.

My alarm began ringing so I decided to get out of bed and get ready for school.  
"Dad!" I shouted as I walked down the stair and I was greeted by silence - he must've already gone to work. But my friend Jacob walked into my house and started to scrutinise me.  
"Is this what you're wearing your first day of school?" He gestured to my scruffy clothes.  
"I'm a junior now, Jake, if I act like I care I lose credibility." I tell him. I don't care about my clothes - at least I'll blend in.  
"So, what colleges are you applying to?" He questions me.  
"All of them - as long as they're a million miles away from here." I grin.  
"Amen to that." He lifts his glass of juice towards me in a toast. "Did you write last night?" He asks. Writing always calms me down after my nightmares.  
"Yup." I nodded as I eat a spoonful of Cheerios.  
"Help you sleep any?" He asks.  
"I envy people in comas." I joke and Jacob snickers. He glances at the clock and tells me to shoo or I'll be late.

I get to school early - damn you, Jacob - so I meet up with Angela on the bleachers. She was on her phone to her mother. She slammed the phone and rolled her eyes.  
"What's up?" I ask her as I sit down next to her.  
"My mother has officially flown that extra bat shit mile since Dad died." She fumes. "And now she thinks the end of the world's coming because of these earthquakes on the news, just like - how does loving Jesus make that woman so crazy?" She asks me and I laugh. "You know, she damned Dad to hell so many times, I bet he drank, just so he'd get there quicker." And I laugh harder.  
"My Dad's acting like "Boo Radley" Cullen - they're all bat shit." I tell her. She offers me an apple and I take it, biting into it.  
"Hey, do you know a new boy in our class is a Cullen?" Angela dishes. "The newest addition apparently."  
"I thought the Cullens were home schooled." I asked.  
"They were. Their Dad's making 'em come here so they can "socialise"." She uses quotation marks before the bell rang.

"Hey, babe - how was your summer?" Mike asked me in our biology class. Mike was my boyfriend until before summer when I broke up with him. I smiled at him politely over my book.  
"Fine, Mike, and yours?" I asked.  
"Wonderful." He replied. "Now, what about us? I don't understand what happened?"  
"I know you don't." I agreed sadly.  
"You told me to give you the summer and I did." Mike stuttered as Bob Banner walked in.  
"OK, guys, settle down." Mr Banner ordered and everyone scampered to their seats. "Just take a seat next to Bella, Mr Cullen." He says to someone outside the classroom, and as my name was said, my head snapped up and in walked the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

He had unruly bronze hair, porcelain pale skin, and cold black eyes that glared at me. _Glared at me?_ What did I do? He sat down in the stool, next to me and shifted as far away from me as he possibly could. I scoffed and snort in disgust. Jackass. I endured it for the lesson and just as the bell rang and snatched up my books and stormed out the door with surprising grace. After Gym and I stalked to my truck, still upset by Edward's actions. How dare he?

My internal ranting took me halfway to my house when my truck broke down. Shit! Really? I got out after popping the hood and staring at what was inside it without actually knowing what I was looking out. I walked into the middle of the road hoping to find a car to help me out. Doubt it. Nobody ever comes down this road.

Suddenly, I'm blinded by lights and a car swerves to the left a bit. Someone nearly run me over! Oh my _god_! The driver's door opens and there, glaring at me twice in one day...was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN - OK, so this is an idea I had a while back. I watched the Beautiful Creatures movie and I instantly fell in love with it. I'm waiting to get my hands on the books, so the movie is all I have to go on - if anyone can help me, that would be a great help and thank you for reading.**


	2. Titanic

**AN - Things are going to be a bit mixed up for my liking so I know if there's any obvious mistakes in this.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight nor Beautiful Creatures, unfortunately, only the idea.**

* * *

**BPOV **

"What were you _thinking_?" I screamed at him. "You nearly ran me over!" He stayed silent, glaring at me. "What? Can't you talk?"  
"Can't you be polite once in a while?" He shouted back. "What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road?"  
"My car broke down, genius(!)" I sneered, sarcasm dripping from my tone. I turned my back to him, reaching for my phone again.

_Hey, this is Charlie. I can't get my phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

I sighed in frustration and dialed Jake's phone.

_Yo, this is Jake. Sorry, I can't get to you right now but at least you can take comfort in my dulcet tones right now. You know what to do after the beep.  
_  
I stuffed my phone back in pocket and just stood there in the rain.  
"Get in." I jumped. I didn't realise Edward was still here. I turned to see him opening his passenger door.  
"What?" I couldn't have heard him properly.  
"Get in or you'll drown." He told me. He smirked and I suddenly realised what he was doing.  
"You think you're so big, aren't you? Giving the poor wet girl a ride?" I hissed at him. "What next? You'll start wearing shining armour?"  
"Look, can you insult me in the car?" He asked. "It's getting a little Titanic out here." I turned my back to him, resuming my former position. "You know, I never understood why Leo had to die in the end. Like, why couldn't they take turns?" He started rambling. "I'll float on the wooden thing for ten minutes, you'll float on the wooden thing for ten minutes. He kept saying I'll never let you go, I'll never let you go and in the end she lets him go." I spun, exasperated.  
"If I get in the car, would that be a more or less fascinating conversation? Because I'd rather drown." I asked, sarcastically. He opens the passenger door again and I step inside the car, my boots squeaking as I wiggle around. I must look like a half-drowned cat.

"Where to?" He asked me as he started the engine. "Keep taking this road - I'll tell when you have to turn." I mumbled, intent on talking only when unnecessary. He turned the radio and I let my curiosity get the better of me. "Clair de Lune?"  
"You know it?" He asked me.  
"Yes, my mother used to play classical music in the house - I only recognised my favourites." I explain.  
"It's my favourite too." He says quietly. The conversation was paused until I told him to turn right. We arrived at my house sooner than I'd like as it meant I'd have to get out.

"What about my truck?" I asked Edward, remembering my sweet, innocent truck abandoned at the side of the road.  
"I'll have Rosalie look at it and Alice drop it off." He told me smoothly and I nodded, reluctantly getting out of the car.  
"Oh, Isabella?" He inquires leaning to the passenger window, as he rolled it down.  
"Yes?"  
"I'll see you tomorrow." As he began to roll up window and I put my hand on top of it.  
"My name's Bella." I inform him, smiling before running towards the door and shake myself off like a dog when I get inside.

I can't believe Edward Cullen drove me home. He was completely different from Biology class. What was with him in the class? All these questions circled in my head until Charlie called out for me.  
"Hey, Bells." He greeted as I walked down the stairs.  
"Hey, Dad. Sorry, I haven't got dinner started." I apologise. Damn, Edward Cullen.  
"S'ok. I wasn't hungry anyway." He grumbled, sitting down in front of the TV.

The rest of the evening was mundane. Me and Dad watched baseball until I thought it late enough to be bedtime. I wondered about tomorrow. What would Edward Cullen be like? Would he ignore me? Would he glare at me? Are we friends now? Will he talk to me? I came to conclusion that I'd just find out tomorrow.

* * *

**AN - Thanks for reading, again.**


End file.
